The King Cat
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Junpei Kosaka has died. This takes place at the happening around his funeral and wake.


Golden brown eyes following the movements of the frog as it hopped in front of him. Taking his eyes off the frog he looked up the stairs and saw them coming. His family and friends together, some were crying others had their eyes cast downwards.

'Can't be helped...' Junpei thinks as he harden his heat against the sight of the mourning humans, 'I'm already dead.'

The young man once known as Junpei Kosaka blinks as he stands on his paws and began following the people as they now walked along the path, they all was heading to his former home for his wake.

No one took any noticed to the large black tomcat as it kept pace, of course he was not the only cat there. For reasons only he knew every cat in town came to witness his funeral; at first some people looked at this and wondered what was happening, others seemed to not see anything in their grief.

The cats stayed there, watching and waiting. No one notices as the lid of the coffin closed a black cat came out. Junpei had been confused at first but four cats rushed at him and dragged him again by the ruff of his neck.

'I glad that I'm not dead for real...' Junpei continues to walk watching his family closely, 'Maybe not.. might have been better for me to die for real than to have to see them going through this...' Curiously he glances down at his fur, he had not squeezed once since he awoke to find himself in this state. 'Was it because I'm a cat now?' Junpei asks himself as he notices he was outside his house. 'What will become of me now?'

"You're wondering what is going to happen to you now?" A voice came from behind, turning he blinked to see Nyamsus strolling up to him, "Part of the curse makes so that you can't run away, even in death."

"So? …." Junpei asks as he glances down at himself again, "Now what? I'm a cat right? So doing those deeds are meaningless right?"

"No," Nyamsus says as nods her head for him to follow, she was going towards the staircase, "You will become human again."

"Huh?" Junpei managed to get out as he stops walking up the stairs, "Wait! What! But I just died!"

"If we got there sooner..." Nyamsus said with a sigh stopping at the top, "Then we could have hidden your body until you changed. But the way you lost your life was too sudden and bloody."

"So..." Junpei says moving again he jumped up the next few steps to stand behind the larger cat, "I'm having a hard time understanding."

"When those who are cursed die they come back as a cat," Nyamsus tried to explained, she turns and walked down the hallway, "For a short period of time. We managed to grabbed you before they put you until the fire. Once something dies by fire, it can not be restored. You might have woken up inside."

Junpei pauses and shilvers at the thought of being burned alive. Hurrying into his room he saw so many cats sitting everywhere that he could not number them, Tama came from the middle of one group.

"You can not longer stay here!" Tama informs with a sigh, "Master you are going to have to leave this place. When you back into a human there will be trouble!"

"And just where should I go?!" Junpei cries out all to aware that he was hissing loudly, "Unlike cats humans need an ID, birth certificate, passports and a lot of other stuff! There no way I can simply slip back into society!"

"Mmmm." Tama hums trying to think and understand then admitted,"I don't know anything about that."

"I'm doomed." Junpei says as he flops down on his bedroom floor, or what was his bedroom floor he was no longer sure.

"First be a man and stop moaning!" Nyamsus says sharply as she came over, "Second, you have time before you change back into a human, find someone who can aid you."

Junpei slowly picked himself off of the floor and stares at the old cat he knew since his youth. Turning to the door he started walking out, behind him the cats followed. Making his way down the stairs he peered through the door and into the living room where most of the people from the funeral had gathered, he took one last look at his father, mother and younger sister.

The cats had were in the room all gazed at him, which some of the people noticed. Glancing at the front door he walk carefully towards it, wanting someone to stop him from going. The cats there followed.

Soon a long line of cats trailed behind him as he left the house and moved down the street; people stopped to stare, pointed with amazed faces as the hundreds upon hundreds went passed them and many took out their phones and began taking pictures or records the event.

Junpei did not know that the true curse was now beginning, one that would take him to places he never dreamed and meet most interesting humans and animals alike. A epic adventure that changes the course of human history from the shadows. And all because he tried to kick a can into the bin and missed.

Junpei blinks at the afternoon sun that shone down on him, his rich black fur seemed to be drawing in all the heat. At last he turn to look back at his home one last time, thus seeing the many cats there.

"What the hell?!" Junpei shouts at his feline stalkers. One day Junpei become known as 'The King Cat', but that's another story until then he spent half his time running away from them.


End file.
